Kioku
by NeitherDeadAndAlive
Summary: AU. Sakura is a doctor, Itachi is a soldier. How would their relationship turn out if every time Itachi leaves for a mission, Sakura is left clueless if he would still return alive. Hurt/Tragedy/Romance. Sorry. Bad at summaries. Might give you spoilers .
1. That Guy

**A/N: First ItaSaku fan fiction! AU. I made it like a present time situation. You know, with the phones, cars, and technology somethin's. Please leave a review! Hope you like this. I might get Itachi OOC at times. It's really hard to keep him in character at all times so, please bear with me!**

**Hope you like it!**

* * *

Chapter 1: That Guy

"Bring all the patients in different rooms and give them first aid! Call the other doctors available and let them heal these patients. I'll be in the operating room so please, I expect that all of you can manage tending everyone in need of our help." The doctor with pink long and straight pink hair bowed then rushed inside the operating room.

"Hai! Haruno-san!" The nurses answered in chorus. The highly respected doctor's name is Haruno, Sakura.

She is one of the best doctors in Konoha, specieally taught by Lady Tsunade. Another busy day ended. A day full of wounded, sick, injured and patients who have critical wounds. Soldiers would occasionally fill the hospital after a rough fight with terrorists and other opposing villages. Sometimes the doctors are the ones who're sent to heal the soldiers in their base while on their mission.

Although Sakura's a very good doctor, she hasn't experienced going to an actual mission of Soldiers and became one of the doctors who heal the wounded right away. Tsunade preferred to have her in the hospital so she could handle the patients in need. After her shift was done, she went to her office and locked it.

She leaned on her door and sighed. She wiped her forehead as she made her way to her desk and sat down lazily. She was very exhausted. Attending to hours of operation, running around the hospital and going to different rooms, ordering the nurses on what to do. Every day was almost the same. Meaning, Busy. She slouched on her seat, resting her arms on the arms of the chair and looked up, thinking. Will I ever have the time to rest? She shook her head then stood up.

She took off her white coat then combed her hair. She went to the comfort room and washed her face. She wore her black jacket then fixed her things. After settling down, she checked her office, took her shoulder bag then left, locking her door. She decided to stop by the grocery to buy ingredients she could cook for dinner and for the next morning's breakfast. She walked to the grocery with her hands in her pocket and her eyes focused on the path ahead of her.

When she arrived in the grocery store, she immediately brought something to drink to freshen herself up. She lives alone in a five-storey apartment a few blocks away from the hospital where she works so when she cooks, she eats the meal two times. Like what she was going to do, prepare food for her dinner and for breakfast. After finishing her drink, she proceeded on buying ingredients she needs. She took two baskets then walked around, thinking about what she should prepare.

"Hm.. What should I cook for dinner? Meat or vegetables? Hmm... Vegetables would do... Right. I'll make stir fry." She mumbled as she walked around the store. After decideing, she went to the area where vegetables are.

"Carrots.. Cabbage.. This... That.. Oh, this one! Hm.. I need some sauce.. I think have that at home.. What else.. I think I'll go and grab ice cream for dessert!" She was done in getting all the ingredients she needed so she thought of buying something for dessert. She walked towards the large cooler and left her baskets beside her. She leaned both her hands on the cooler's glass as she thought of a of a good she did, a man with black hair loosely tied stood near her and looked for a good flavor too.

Sakura didn't notice this for she was focused on the ice cream. She opened the cooler then put her face nearer into the cooler looking for something she might like. She sighed and closed her eyes, feeling disappointed that she didn't like any of those flavors available.

Still her eyes were closed. She stood straight and ran her hands through her long pink hair then quickly closed the cooler. Right when she closed it, she heard a light gasp beside her. She opened her eyes then bobbed her head, seeing the man beside her with his finger bleeding. She gasped then searched her bag for tissue and a band aid. She immediately took the man's hand without a word then wiped off the blood. She blew the cut then wiped it with tissue once more. When she thought is was already okay, she put the band aid on his finger. The guy stared at her after that. There was an awkward silence. Sakura felt weird because the guy was just looking at her with a blank expression on his face. She didn't know what he was thinking.

"Um.. Sorry about that.." She said. Still, the guy stared at her.

"Are you angry?" She continued.

"Why are you saying sorry?" He asked plainly, making Sakura freeze. She didn't know what to think. What does he mean? She was the reason why he was wounded. 'Is he stupid or something?' She thought.

"Uh.. What?" She raised an eyebrow at him.

"I said, why are you telling me you're s-"

"I know, I know! I mean, why are you asking me? I closed the cooler immediately so it's my fault that you had that wound." Sakura said.

"Oh. I see." He raised is hand where the wound was and looked at it. Sakura was irritated by his weird actions that she just wanted to slam her hand on her forehead. But then, she sighed then shook her head.

"So, I'm sorry. Were you gonna buy ice cream? If you are, I'm just gonna pay for it." She insisted.

"You don't have to. It's just a small cut. Nothing big." He turned then started to walk away. Sakura just stopped there and looked at the guy as he walked away. She was still raising her eyebrow, thinking about how weird the guy was. Then she thought, right. It was just a small cut. Nothing big. So she shook her head then grabbed her two baskets then walked away too. She went in line so she could pay for her groceries then she saw a guy who looks like the man from a while ago. She raised her eyebrow again then eyed him.

"Oi. I thought you were gonna get ice cream?" She heard him faintly because of the distance. She was more intrigued after hearing that guy's question. Then she saw the guy from before appear beside the other guy. She didn't know why she was so focused on the two guys from a distance. She shook her head then the next thing she knew, she was lying on the cold floor. She saw her groceries scattered around the floor and her baskets down too. She sat up the rubbed her head. When she turned, she found the guy she wounded picking up some of her groceries. She immediately stood up then brushed her slacks.

She wanted to ask him why he was helping her and why she fell but she thought she has to pick up her groceries first. So just put all her questions aside then paid for her groceries. She took her paper bags then sat down on a bench near the counters. She turned her head again, seeing the two guys once more. She was starting to feel annoyed that they were always on her sight. She sighed then walked towards them.

"Excuse me," She caught their attention. When she did, just then she realized that the guy she wounded was way taller than her. She cleared her throat then continued.

"I just wanted to ask.. What happened just a while ago?" She said.

"I guess you were too focused on something while you were in line. Then the person behind you accidentally walked continuously, bumping you, making you fall." He explained. She felt a little embarrassed. She just nodded and put her hand on her mouth. They stayed silent again.

"Uh.. Thanks for helping me. I guess.. In exchange you could eat dinner in my apartment." She mumbled. Without a word, the two continued walking. She was confused.

"Wait! Where are you two going?" She asked, making them stop.

"Getting your paper bags of course. We'll be eating at your place right?" The other guy answered. Again, she was humiliated and felt stupid. She just wanted to smash her face to a wall. She walked fast to catch up with them then led the way to the apartment where she lived. They were quiet as they walked so Sakura thought she should say something.

"I didn't think you would accept my offer." She said.

"I just thought I had to. You really look like you owe me much that you wanted to do something for me badly. So I just went with it.." The taller guy answered. Once again, she felt stupid. She let out a long sigh of disappointment. Itachi sensed that she was feeling very humiliated and silly that time, making him smile a little.

"But you know.. I'd do the same." He stopped walking then lightly hit his little brother's rib with his elbow.

"Tch. What?" Sasuke mumbled.

"Go home." He answered. Without a word, Sasuke followed, knowing that he has no reason to come along anyway. Itachi took the other paper bag that Sasuke held then looked at him as he walked away. Sakura didn't notice that she was already way ahead of Itachi. She stopped walking, feeling that there's no one walking behind her anymore. So she turned and felt disappointed with herself again.

"Kuso! Why am I so stupid right now?!" She stepped hard at the ground as she shouted. When she looked up, she saw the guy again. realizing that he saw her doing something stupid, Again, she cupped her face in her hands then squatted. She didn't hide herself anymore because she was already humiliated infront of that same guy many times already.

"Baka. Baka. Baka. Ugh. What's wrong with me?" She mumbled. Itachi smiled a little. He crouched down too, putting down the two paper bags then held Sakura's wrists. Feeling his big and warm hands grab her wrists, she felt her heart beat fast. She didn't know why. She gasped a little and hoped that he didn't hear. He slowly put her wrists down then touched her chin and raised her head. He saw that she was already blushing. At that short moment, he felt his heart raise. He sighed then cleared his throat.

"What's your name?" He asked in a deep voice. A voice so deep that she could almost feel the light vibration in his voice, making her heart beat faster.

"H-haruno, Sakura.. I'm Haruno, Sakura." She said, calming herself down.

"I like your name.. Sakura." He smirked at her, making Sakura blush harder. She felt her face go hotter so she quickly stood up and turned around. Doing this, She made Itachi smile lightly once again without knowing. He picked up the paper bags then stood up too.

"U-um.. We better get going. I'll still have to cook so it's gonna take a little longer.." She continued walking then Itachi followed her. After about 5 minutes, they reached the apartment.

"So.. This is the apartment where I live.. I'm on the third floor. So.. Let's go." She mumbled. They walked to the elevator then Sakura pressed the Up button. They walked in the elevator. Sakura felt weird knowing that they were alone in the quiet elevator. She could almost hear her own heart beating because of the silence. They got off on the third floor then went to her place. She took a key from her bag then opened the door. She opened the lights, removed her shoes then helped Itachi with the paper bags.

"So, this is where I live. It's not that big and fancy but, you know, I'm fine here." She smiled as she showed her place. Itachi removed his shoes then followed her.

"You could just stay here and make yourself at home while I prepare dinner. Thanks for helping me with the bags." Sakura smiled then went to the kitchen. After about 30 minutes. Everything was all set. She smiled then wiped her forehead as she finished setting the table.

"Hey, uh.. Um, the food's ready." She still didn't know his name so she didn't know what to call him. He turned then stood up. He followed her to the dining table and sat infront of her.

"Ittadakimasu." He said then took the chopsticks.

"Ittadakimasu!" Sakura followed then started to put food on her plate. She saw that the guy started to eat the food she prepared. She didn't realize she was already staring at him.

"U-um, so how is it? The food?" She asked.

"It's good." He smiled lightly then continued eating. Seeing him have an expression like that on his face made Sakura blush. So she just put a bunch of food in her mouth so he won't notice her blushing too much. After eating, they stayed silent for a while.

"Thankyou for the meal. It was very delicious, Sakura." He said.

"W-welcome. I'm glad you liked it. By the way.." She said.

"What is it?"

"I didn't get your name so.. What's your name?" She felt her hear beat faster again. The guy just stared into her eyes as they both stayed silent. She waited for the answer. She went closer as she saw him open his mouth.

"Itachi. I'm Uchiha, Itachi."


	2. Sakura Blossomed

Chapter 2: Sakura Blossomed

"Itachi. I'm Uchiha, Itachi."

"Oh.. It's uh.. It's n-nice to meet you, Uchiha-san." She nervously said.

"Right.. It's nice to meet you to Sakura. Thanks again for the meal. I'll get going." He stood up then walked to the door. Sakura was behind him. Itachi opened the door then stepped out. He turned to her then waved goodbye.

"Bye Uchiha-san. Be careful on your way home!" Sakura smiled then closed the door.

"I will. For you.." He mumbled behind Sakura's door. That very moment, he told himself that Sakura was an interesting girl. That she almost made him laugh for so many times but he was succesful at holding it in. And at that very moment, he felt that he wanted to see her again. He felt a little sad hearing her call him by his last name while he calls her with her first name. But he understood that it was normal since they just met. He soon left and went home, still thinking about Sakura.

Right when she closed the door, she sighed of relief and thought back on that short time they were together. How she wounded his index finger, how she put a band-aid arounf his wound, when he and the other guy with him helped her up and... Her eyes suddenly widened after realizing something. She ran to her room then let herself fall on her bed, telling herself that what she was thinking isn't true.

"U-uchiha... Sounds.. Sounds so familiar.. Could it be... 'That' other guy was... H-how come I didn't notice that he vanished suddenly?! Baka! That... That guy is.. SASUKE UCHIHA?!" She spoke to herself like a crazy person, rubbing her head and rolling around her bed. She sat at the end of her bed and quickly opened her drawer and looked for something. She was throwing the things she didn't need without even caring where it went and just continued finding it. When she did, she gasped and grabbed her picture frame of her and her friends when they were still young..

The old Team 7.. Their perverted and mysterious teacher, Hatake, Kakashi, Their loud, funny and kind friend, Uzumaki, Naruto and.. Uchiha, Sasuke. The quiet, smart, 'mean' and the one she 'loved'. how could she not recognize him? But she understood that Sasuke wouldn't recognize her immediately because of her long hair and.. 'not that flat' chest.

"It is really him.. It's been.. 6 years? Right. 6 years since we graduated high school. 6 years since I got over him. He didn't change that much.. Still quiet and all that. He just looked more.. More mature than he was. And to think that I'd meet him and his brother today.. That's just.. Crazy coincidence huh?" She smiled as she looked at their picture. She displayed the picture frame on her small table then fixed the things she threw around her room. After that, she took a shower, washed the dishes then went to sleep.  
Next morning, she woke up, got ready and went to work.

"Ohayo!" She greeted as she entered the hospital.

"Oh! Haruno-san! You received a letter!" The woman at the counter told her. Sakura raised stopped and raised an eyebrow.

"A letter? From who?" She walked towards the counter then the woman handed the letter to her.

"I don't know the name but he had blonde hair and had three lines on both of his cheeks. He's very handsome! You know him, Haruno-san?" Hearing the description, she thought she knew who that was. Knowing that, she quickly opened the letter given to her as she walked to her office. She sat on her chair and rested her elbows on her desk as she slowly took the letter out of the white envelope.

To Sakura-chan

Hey there Sakura-chan! It's me! Naruto! It's been 6 years since we saw each other. I really miss you guys! So I wrote this letter because the day before yesterday, guess what? I saw Kakashi-sensei! And it was a disappointment. He still had his mask on.. I mean, when would he take that mask off, right? When he dies? Or did he tell somebody that if he dies, 'tell the guy who's going to bury me leave my mask on' something like that. So we, Kakashi-sensei and me, talked and then decided to have a reunion! It's next week at Konoha High school! I guess it starts at 8 am? Well, something around that time. I hope you'd come! I really miss you guys!

-Uzumaki, Naruto

"A reunion?!" Her eyes widened as she read the letter. She was very surprised. She was feeling nervous, scared, confused, excited and happy at the same time. She never expected Naruto of all people plan a reunion! But minutes later, she let herself breathe and work for the day. But deep inside, she was thinking about getting ready for the reunion. She wanted to go to the spa, buy clothes and shoes so she'd surprise her old friends. Luckily, there were only few patients so Tsunade allowed her to go early. She also received Naruto's letter so she understands if Sakura is getting all excited.

Right after getting home from work, she grabbed a bag and put her wallet, umbrella and keys in it. She changed her clothes, wearing a plain white shirt, denim shorts and sandals. She thought that this way, she'd find it easier trying out clothes and shoes. She stood in front of the mirror and thought, _'Woah, I look like a high schooler in these clothes.' _

So she went out of her apartment and walked to the mall. As she did, she was thinking about what outfit would fit her. Would she go for a dress? Simple and formal top and slacks? She didn't know. Right when she stepped in the mall, she entered the first store that caught her eye. They were selling dresses. Then she decided, she'd wear a dress for the reunion. She tried more than ten dresses and finally picked one. She was very happy with what she picked. Next was her shoes. of course, she picked shoes that fit her dress perfectly. Lastly, she bought make up. She can't remember when she last used her old make up. She was so busy in work that she didn't care about that anymore. And she doesn't need much make up just in going to a hospital.

After getting her dress, shoes and make up, she sat down on a bench to rest. As she did, she thought of getting beauty products so she could prepare her skin before next week. She suddenly smiled, realizing that she was getting too worked up about the coming event. She missed everyone. Her school, her teachers, her friends... Then her mind shifted to the two Uchihas.

_'I wonder.. Will Sasuke bring his brother along with him? Or did Naruto invite the Akatsuki too? Wait.. Why am I even thinking about that Uchiha? Strange. It's such a coincidence. How I met Sasuke and Itachi yesterday..' _She thought. Coincidentally, Uchiha, Itachi was just around the mall that time.

He was strolling along in the mall, hands in pocket, head down, then suddenly, Sakura's long and pink straight hair caught his attention. He stopped for a while, thinking about what she's doing. He also thought about approaching her or just ignore her like he didn't see her. But he ended up approaching the girl.

"Sakura?" He said in a low and calm voice. Her head turned to him. She looked very surprised that Itachi was there.

"U-uchiha!? What are you doing here? I mean.. There's nothing wrong in going to the mall, but.. Nevermind.." She scratched her head. Once again, she was acting silly and weird.

"Can I take a seat?" He looked at the vacant space beside Sakura. In response, she just nodded and moved a little to the side to give him more space.

"Um.. If I'm not wrong... You are Sasuke's brother right?" She asked Nervously.

"Yeah." He answered. Since she had nothing else to say, she remained quiet.

"Haruno, Sakura.. You're one of Team 7, am I right?" He said.

"R-right."

"And I assume you're going to the reunion too." He continued, making Sakura feel tense.

"Y-yeah! How do you know about that?" She said, making a forced smile.

"From Sasuke."

"R-right.. Silly me.. Y-you're not gonna come right?" She said.

"Don't you want me to?" She made a light gasp hearing his words. She felt her face turn hot and her heart beat fast. Her legs were shaky and feeling weak.

"Are you alright?" He turned, noticing her exposed legs shaking. Sakura felt more nervous, seeing that he was looking at her legs.

_"Kuso! I shouldn't have worn these shorts! And why did he have to ask me if I didn't want him to come!?' _She thought.

"I-I'm fine! And it's not like I don't want you come! It's just.. Uh.. It's fine! I want you to go anyway!" She gasped and covered her mouth immediately, realizing her last sentence. But Itachi didn't say anything. He just turned away like he didn't hear anything. But she was sure he heard her. He just didn't mind. She stood up then picked up her bags, deciding to continue shopping.

"Um, It's nice to see you here again uchiha-san! I'll get going. Take care!" She smiled then left immediately.

"I will." Itachi mumbled again.

* * *

The day of the reunion...

Sakura slowly opened her eyes as she woke up. She sat up, stretched and yawned. After removing a bit of her sleepiness, she checked the time.

7: 20 am

"SEVEN TWENTY AM!? I MIGHT GET LATE!" She shouted then rushed to the bathroom. She quickly washed her body, her hair and brushed her teeth. She wrapped her hair in a towel then put her dress on her bed. She put all the things she needed in one place then started to dress up. Her dress was white and flowy. Her shoes were simple yet elegant white high heels and she'll put red lipstick and pink eye shadow for her make up. She was planning on curling her hair for a change but she woke up late. She remembered the time they were in first year highschool. She was also late on the first day.

She finished about 8: 40 am. She took her black shoulder back then went outside. She didn't even look at the mirror before she left. She was walking fast as she left the apartment. But she was still careful so she won't fall. Just a few minutes later, a black fancy car stopped where she was and honked. She gasped and stepped back as she heard the sound of the car. She stopped walking and turned to the black porche 911. She looked carefully as the window slowly went down.

"Do you need a ride?" It was Itachi. Sakura's heart raised. Her face was hot and She was so nervous. Why was Itachi there? How come he had a fancy car like that? Should she accept his offer? She didn't know what to do. She stayed silent, until the other window at the back opened, showing Sasuke.

"Will you get in or just walk?" He said. Sakura rolled her eyes, grunted then walked to the other side of the car. She was going to sit at the back but when she walked to the other side of the car, she saw that the door to the front seat was already open. She held her breathe as she realized that Itachi was letting her sit in front. So she got in and closed the door. She buckled her seatbelt and sat comfortably as they made their way to their old school. She felt weird because they were just silent the whole time. After a few minutes, they reached the school. There were already a few familiar faces around.

Sasuke immediately got off the car and walked in the school without a word. Sakura just looked at him from her seat then focused back to where she was. Itachi got out too as she was trying to remove her seat belt. She was trying to figure out how to unbuckle it but she really didn't have a clue. She only knew how to buckle it but didn't know how to remove it. Then suddenly, the door opened. She bobbed her head to that direction and saw Itachi. He bent over and looked inside.

"Uh.. Hi?" She was humiliated again. Why did she say that? Why didn't she know how to remove her seatbelt? And worse, she was humiliated again in front of Itachi.

"Need help?" He asked.

"Y-yeah.. Sorta.." She leaned back and waited for Itachi. He put his hand on the side of Sakura's seat, almost like pinning her and his other hand across her, removing the seatbelt. Sakura held her breathe as he was unbuckling her seatbelt. They were very close to each other. Strands of his hair were covering his face. She could smell the nice scent of his cologne. After unbuckling her seatbelt, he went out and stepped aside. Sakura sighed then slowly made her way out of the car. As she did, she saw Itachi offering his hand to her. She unconsciously smiled at him and reached his hand. When she was already standing up, she immediately turned at quickly pulled her hand away from Itachi's. but she was happy that he was such a gentleman.

"Thanks for the ride, Uchiha-san. Sorry if I'm always acting weird and clumsy.. I don't know why this happens to me.." She Said. When she looked at Itachi, she noticed he was just staring at her. She raised an eyebrow and nervously clenched her bag tight.

"Is there a problem?" She asked Then he looked directly at her eyes.

"Nothing. I just think that you're.."

"Ooooi! Hey Sakura-chan! You really look different!" She heard a low voice calling her. She turned to see who it was.

"Beautiful.." Her eyes widened, hearing Itachi mumble. His voice was deep and calm. Her attention shifted back to him. She turned to him again and looked at him.

"S-sorry, what?" She asked, telling herself that she was just hearing things.

"You look beautiful, Sakura." He repeated.


End file.
